Comforting
by Dreamy Mimilie
Summary: TAG PILOT. La nuit de la mort de Jessica, Dean renoue avec ses habitudes de grand frère. Ce que Sam ne peut dire durant ses heures d'éveil, Dean le comprend au coeur de la nuit.


**Comforting**

**Disclaimer**: les divins frères Winchester appartiennent au non moins divin Eric Kripke. Snifff

Note de l'auteur: Grande première pour moi; après un looooong moment de doutes, j'ai enfin décidé de publier une fanfiction, alors, s'il vous plaîîîît, le petit bouton violet en bas vous tend les bras... Je vous serez reconnaissante jusqu'à (au moins) la fin de mes jours!

La lueur verdâtre du radio réveil conférait à la chambre un aspect particulièrement sinistre. La pluie tombait de manière ininterrompue et Dean songea amèrement qu'elle avait dû aider les pompiers dans leur tâche.

Il se retourna dans son lit et soupira, essayant de garder le sommeil à distance. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser tomber sa garde, pas ce soir!

Depuis maintenant deux heures qu'ils s'étaient couchés, Sammy se débattait dans ses couvertures et Dean refusait de s'endormir au cas où son petit frère aurait besoin d'être réveillé, d'être protégé de ses cauchemards.

Parce que la soirée en elle même avait été un cauchemard que Sammy n'aurait jamais du être obligé de vivre en premier lieu.

Et Dean savait, pour l'avoir vécu lui-même, que jamais son cadet n'oublierait l'odeur de chair brulée qui avait envahi le lieu qu'il avait appelé "maison", que jamais il n'oublierait la chaleur des flammes qui l'avaient léché presque amoureusement.

Sammy le tira brusquement de ses sombres pensées. Son bébé frère gémissait dans son sommeil et bien qu'il ne comprit pas les mots formulés, il pouvait dire sans aucun doute que Sammy souffrait.

Il sortit du lit et se dirigea vers celui du plus jeune. Il s'assit à ses côtés et attendit il ne savait trop quoi.

Son petit frère continuait de se débattre, de gémir, de murmurer des paroles effrayées, sans sens, quand:

"- DEAN!"

L'aîné sentit son coeur se tordre et la nausée le saisir. Sammy avait toujours appelé son nom au plus fort de ses cauchemards et il en avait toujours été heureux parce qu'il avait à chaque fois su consoler le petit garçon.

Néanmoins, il avait cru que Stanford aurait changé son bébé frère, lui aurait appris à se passer de lui.

Dean, lui n'avait pas appris, n'avait pas pu apprendre, comment se passer de Sammy mais il avait cru que la réciproque était... Peu importe, il s'était trompé...

Quatre ans avaient passé, et Sammy l'appelait toujours quand il avait besoin d'aide pour lutter contre l'horreur du monde, réel ou imaginaire.

Alors, quand, toujours aux prises avec son cauchemard, il se redressa dans son lit, Dean était là pour le recevoir dans ses bras et le secouer doucement, le bercer presque, vers l'éveil.

Quand les yeux effrayés de Sam s'ouvrirent finalement, Dean fut bouleversé de voir le soulagement qui transfigura son visage quand il le vit à ses côtés. Alors comprenant ce dont Sammy avait besoin, et sachant que son petit frère ne se souvenait jamais de ces courtes pèriodes entre éveil et rêve, Dean murmura:

"-Ca va aller, Sammy... Je suis là! Ca va, petit frère! "

Sam se détendit progressivement et quand son grand frère le recoucha doucement, il se laissa faire et retomba dans les bras de Morphée, alors que Dean posait une main protectrice et apaisante sur son estomac.

Quand il fut sûr que son cadet était profondément endormi, il s'assit plus confortablement, s'appuyant contre la tête de lit. Doucement, avec la dextérité conférée par l'habitude, il se mit à caresser les cheveux de Sam afin de garder les cauchemards au loin.

Sam s'éveilla de très bonne heure le lendemain matin et eut besoin de quelques instants pour remettre de l'ordre parmi les images qui assaillirent ses pensées. Rien ne lui paraissait clair, à part la certitude qu'il avait perdu la femme de sa vie et toutes ses chances de mener une vie sereine.

Jess avait... Elle..

Le chagrin l'habitait tout entier, produisait un son continu, assourdissant.

Une chose avait néanmoins changé depuis la veille: le sentiment de solitude qui l'avait étouffé toute la soirée était moins omniprésent. Il redoutait néanmoins que les images floues de la nuit qui avaient apaisé sa détresse n'aient été que le fruit de son imagination. Parce que même s'il savait-avait toujours su- que Dean serait toujours là pour lui, il doutait que son frère soit réellement venu le prendre dans ses bras.

Parce que son frère était absolument contre ce genre de moments, et parce que lui était parti à Stanford et avait laissé Dean derrière et qu'il était pratiquement impossible que ce dernier lui ait pardonné aussi facilement.

Sam se promit alors de tout faire pour renouer sa relation avec Dean. Il remua doucement,et voulut s'étirer mais un léger poids sur sa tête le stoppa. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et un sourire se dessina doucement sur son visage. Dean était assis, endormi contre lui, et il découvrit ce qui l'avait empêché de bouger: la main que son aîné avait laissée, perdue dans ses cheveux.

Ainsi, il n'avait pas rêvé: il aurait dû s'en douter, Dean avait réussi à lui pardonner, Dean était là pour lui, comme toujours. Et il se promit de nouveau d'être à la hauteur pour son frère. En commençant par ne pas le réveiller; Dean se sentirait à coup sûr mal à l'aise que son frère est entraperçu le côté sensible de sa personnalité.

Alors il décida de se rendormir, laissant à Dean, la possiblité de se réveiller le premier et de quitter le lit, ni vu, ni connu. Il se recroquevilla contre son frère aîné, qui, inconsciemment vint poser son autre main sur le bras de son cadet. Sam eut un dernier sourire avant de se rendormir, en songeant à la joie qu'aurait éprouvée Jess en sachant qu'il avait enfin retrouvé ce grand frère, qu'elle savait lui avoir tant manqué.


End file.
